


It’s obvious...

by Slytherin__Queen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform, drarry8thyear, m/m - Freeform, pansyxhermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin__Queen/pseuds/Slytherin__Queen
Summary: 8th year, where harry has always crushed on Draco and now they are sharing a dorm. What could possibly go wrong??





	1. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first ever Drarry fic and I’m super scared so please leave constructive criticism in the comments!!  
> Also just so you know in this most (all) people have accepted that Draco just did what he had to in the war, and I wrote this to be happy and that people had accepted the war because I’m bad at writing angst so Yahhhh....  
> Next chapter coming soon!

It was Potter, of course it was. Potter always found a way to be near when Draco least wanted it. He sighed all he had wanted was a carriage to himself but no the bloody golden trio had to be here. 

He heard harry call “this ones free” just before they had all bundeled in ready to invade Draco’s space. He sighed and quickly drank the potion that would make his vanishing potion retract itself.  
Hermione screamed as Draco appeared in from of them. 

“Expelliarmus!” Shouted Harry and the empty bottle Draco was holding flew out of his hand,  
“Nice one Potter” Draco sneered “now I can’t attack you with my all powerful bottle”  
“Jesus Malfoy, you could’ve given us warning” interrupted Ron “how did you even do that? Appear I mean.”  
“It’s a potion, I made it myself”  
“It’s called ‘evanescet’ and it’s quite difficult to make” Hermione added  
“Always the know it all granger” Draco rolled his eyes  
“Malfoy, why did you even come back?” Harry suddenly blurred out  
“Harry!!” Hermione said looking shocked “everyone should’ve come back! We all need our N.E.W.T.S, eighth year is important.”  
“Of course you’d think that Granger. Your practically in love with tests” Draco sighed  
“Well then malfoy, why did you come back?” Harry asked  
“If I didn’t come back, then who would annoy you?”  
“Oh fuck off Malfoy”  
“Yeah Malfoy this is our carriage now” Ron added  
“But wait” Hermione directed at Draco “why had you drunk evanescet anyway?”  
“Not many people on this train enjoy my company to say the least” Draco replied “I was enjoying some peace and quiet untill you walked in”  
“What about Parkinson and Zabini?” Ron asked  
“Oh Pansy always gets annoying after abit” Draco smiled “Well then I must go and find them, they will have wondered where I’d got to, see you round Potty” Draco winked at harry and then laughed when he saw the look on his face. 

******

“Where have you been Draco?” Pansy asked as soon as Draco entered their carriage.  
“Don’t worry Pans I was just having a little word with The Golden Trio”  
“Dray we’ve talked about this, Potter and his friends helped us win the war, you should be nice to them”  
“What makes you think I wasn’t nice”  
“Oh I don’t know, maybe your personality” interrupted Blaise  
“Wow, rude” replied Draco, Pansy just rolled her eyes.  
“C’mon guys we have to change into our robes, we’re nearly back at Hogwarts”

******

Harry stared at the Slytherin table, Malfoy looked happy. He was laughing and joking with his friends, Pansy put her arm around his shoulders and harry felt weird, and he wasn’t sure why.  
“Harry, Harry! Are you even listening to me?” Hermione interrupted his thought process  
“Of course he wasn’t listening Hermione, he was busy staring at Draco” Ron raised his eyebrows  
“No I wasn’t” Harry blushed  
“Oh my god Harry you obviously were, you have been for the past 7 years”  
“I wasn’t ‘Mione I just wasn’t paying attention, what were you talking about?”  
I was just saying to Ron how many people haven’t come back?”  
“Hmm I hadn’t noticed”  
“Well that’s because you were to busy staring at Malfoy” Ron grinned  
Harry threw a carrot at him.

******

“I swear this carrot is out of date, they need some new house elves” complained blaise “it’s all hard and squishy”  
“That’s what she said” interrupted Draco, mainly to make Blaise shut up.  
Pansy laughed as she draped her arm across his shoulder “I love you Dray, if I was straight I would totally date you”  
“And I you” replied Draco  
“Thanks guys” blaise rolled his eyes.

Draco turned to look over at Harry and he was talking to the weasel and Granger, he has just thrown a carrot at weasley when he turned and locked eyes with Draco. Draco smirked and winked, Harry turned bright red as he turned away. 

******

After everyone was considerably full and the last slice of treacle tart had been eaten, Professor McGonagall stood up and everyone fell silent.  
“Welcome to each and everyone one of you! As you know this year we have 8th years joining us and since there are not many of you, all 8th years will be sharing dorms. You will have your own tower and will not be formed in houses. 8th years will stay behind to get their dorm assignments. First years...”

McGonagall voice drowned out as all the 8th years started whispering to each other. As soon as everyone left the hall the 8th years went to the front where McGonagall was standing as she began to read out names for dorms  
“Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Pavarti Patil and Daphne Greengrass”  
Hermione looked pleased enough and Pansy smiled at her.  
“Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, dean thomas and Micheal Corner”  
Neville looked happy but smiled sadly at harry and Ron.  
“Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini”  
Draco looked at harry and winked, Harry turned bright red for the third time that day. 

******


	2. The common room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy convinces the Golden trio to come with Her Draco and blaise to check out the new common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m sorry this one is short, I’ll try and post a longer one soon. Maybe even in a couple hours!  
> Please leave any suggestions in the comments because I’m always happy for help!!  
> Also, I’m not really sure if this makes sense... of there is anything you dont understand please just tell me in the comments and I will try and edit it to make sure it works. THANKS!!!

“We have to dorm with the ferret, Harry, the ferret!” Complained Ron  
“Yes Ron, I heard you the first 12 times” sighed Harry “look it could be worse”  
“How on earth could it be worse?!”  
“We could be sharing a dorm with Tom riddle”  
“Oh haha your so funny” said Ron sarcastically  
“Boys stop it” Hermione interjected “We are all sharing dorms with people who we weren’t friends with before but we just have to learn to give them a chance”  
“Easy for you to say Hermione, We’ve seen the way you look at Parkinson” Ron shuddered.  
Hermione threw her quill at him.

******

Most eighth years were sat in the library, they had decided to check out the new books before going to their dorms. They were allowed to read the books in the restricted section now they were all technically adults.  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were sat at a table not far from Draco, Pansy and Blaise. This, of course meant Draco was staring at Harry.  
“Dray? DRACO!” Pansy shouted “Are you even listening to me?”  
“What, yeah of course I was” Draco lied  
“Honestly Draco for a Slytherin you are bad at lying” added blaise  
“Hey I am not!”  
“Of course your not, well then Dray what was I saying?”  
“Well pans of course you were talking about your obsession with granger”  
“Shut up you Dickwad”  
“What kind of insult is that” smiled Draco “at least call me a dickHEAD”  
“I think your both dickheads” blaise butted in. He ducked at 2 books came flying his way.  
“If you had been paying attention Dray then you would’ve noticed that we were taking about the new dorm arrangements, what do you think of sharing with griffindors?”  
“It’s fine, if I had to be put with Griffindors then at least I’m with Blaise as well”  
“Uh-huh so your not bothered about dorming with Harry at all?”  
“No? I don’t mind, why do you ask pans?”  
“No reason, no reason” Pansy smiled “well we really should be getting to our Dorms shouldn’t we darlings?”  
“Pansy what’s wrong with you today??”  
“Oh nothing dray, nothing at all” she laughed as she beckoned for them to follow her up to the eight year common room.

******

Harry was trying to take part in Hermione’s enthusiasm about the new books they were allowed to read but he was failing miserably. So he was very happy for the interruption.  
“Hey, Hermione, Potter, Weasley, fancy coming and having a look at our new common rooms?” Pansy called over to their table.  
“Yeah, Of course we’ll come” Hermione said quickly before either Ron or Harry could question her “come on then, Ronald don’t look so shocked, we want to be the first to see”  
Ron and Harry both stood up and followed Hermione who was making rapid conversation with Pansy. Pansy suddenly stopped and turned around and shouted “Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy if you two don’t have your buts over here in the next 10 seconds then you will not live to see our common room” she then turned back to Hermione and continued on their conversation as if nothing had happened.  
“How did she even know, she was facing the other way” Blaise complained as both him and Draco made their way over to the group.  
“So...” added Blaise as they fell in line with the two other boys  
“So indeed” muttered Ron, looking irritated. They all silently followed the two chattering girls up to their eighth year common room. 

******

“Oh... my... god” Pansy squealed as they entered through the huge doors which led to their common room “IT. IS. AMAZING!” And she was right, they had really gone all out for the 8th years. They had a kitchen with a recipe book that you could enchant to show whichever recipe you pleased. They had loads of study tables with revision timetables above each one that changed depending on who was sat down. There was every houses banner up above the huge fireplace with sofas all gathered round it. On every wall there was a big window looking out onto the grounds, one of the windows was stained glass and had a mermaid sat upon it who was singing a song about the sea. They had their own Owlery and each dorm was up a different staircase. Basically it was the best common room they could imagine. “Holy shit” Harry muttered “This is amazing”  
“Harry this is more than amazing, this is my personal heaven” Hermione said rushing to one of the study tables and watching the timetable fill in for her.  
“You’ve got to admit this is cool” added Pansy as she and Blaise went and sat down on one of the huge sofas.  
“We’ve got our own owlery Harry!” Said Ron as he rushed over to see Pidwidgeon.  
“Potter this is fabulous, not as good as the manner, obviously, but it’s the best common room we’ve ever had” Draco spoke for the first time since they had met up with the golden trio “come with me and check out the kitchen” he pulled harry with him before he could protest.


	3. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco finish their cake and Pansy talks to Draco about Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I’m so bad at titles and summary’s, this ones short I’m sorry!! I really can’t think of what to do next. Instead of posting a chapter on this yesterday I posted a ficlet! Go check it out :)

Half an hour later the cake was finally in the oven and the common room smelt delicious.  
“Wow Malfoy, you’re really good at baking” admired Harry  
“I used to bake with mother, I get my talent from her”  
“Modest as usual”  
“Mmm... Wow Dray it smells incredible” Pansy said as she and Hermione walked over to Draco and Harry  
“Yes boys, it smells nice” added Hermione “although you did make a lot of mess” she looked around the kitchen which was covered in flour and dirty dishes were piled up in the sink.  
“Oh don’t worry about that” said Draco as he turned towards the kitchen and muttered “scourgify” and the flour was instantly gone, he then pointed his wand at the dishes and they all filed themselves neatly into the dishwasher, Draco pushed it shut with his hip and then turned it on with the click of a button.  
“Wow, when did you learn to do that?” Asked Harry  
“I’m just incredibly talented” smirked Draco  
“Well we all know that’s not true” Said Pansy “and anyway you didn’t clean up that bowl” she pointed to the one spoon left on the side.  
“Oh that was on purpose obviously, the best part about cooking is the batter”  
He picked up the spoon and sat himself up on the counter.  
“So” said Harry “what’ve you girls been doing whilst we were baking?”  
“Oh Hermione was showing me her new books from the library...” Pansy began but Harry stopped paying attention as Draco had locked eyes with him and was now licking the head of the spoon in the most obscene fashion possible , after a minute he gave it a final lick and winked at Harry before beginning to discuss with Hermione his study schedule. Harry did not recover the ability to speak for quite a while.

“Drayyyy, is it done yet? I want some cake!”  
“Geez Pans gimme a second” Draco said as he put on the oven gloves and reached in to put a skewer in the cake, when he bought it out it had batter on it, “I’d say give it about 5 more minutes”  
“You could’ve given me some batter malfoy, I helped make it” complained Harry  
“Might still be some in my mouth, wanna try that” Draco raised his eyebrows as Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry turned bright red. 

******

“So dray, do tell me about Harry” Pansy smirked  
“Potter? What about him?”  
“About your obvious crush on him”  
“Shut up, I do not have a crush on him”  
“Ok so that’s a lie, look dray we’ve been friends for as long as I can remember, I know when you have a crush on someone”  
“Well please do enlighten me on my you think I have a crush on him”  
“The constant innuendos, the way you look at him (and the way he looks at you), the way you act around him, and the fact that you pretty much deep-throated that spoon when he looked at you!”  
“Shit”  
“Yup”  
“Pansy you have to swear you won’t tell anyone, if you do let’s just say granger would have some interesting information coming her way”  
“You wouldn’t”  
“Oh wouldn’t I” Draco smiled, Pansy threw a pillow off the sofa at him. 

******

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on tumblr @the-slytherinqueen
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean everything to me <3


End file.
